Winking In The TARDIS
by NonnieSP
Summary: When Amy winks at Rory, she expects him to know what she wants.


The TARDIS was floating through space, gliding serenely around galaxies, stars and planets. What was happening inside, however, was considerably less peaceful. Inside the little blue box a certain Miss Amy Pond was winking at her husband.

Rory looked at her, nonplussed.

"What, Amy? Is there something I've forgotten to do?"

Amy sighed, and winked again.

"I still don't get it Amy… Just tell me? I'm getting fed up with all these codes and schemes!"

Amy growled, her hazel eyes glinting.

"Rory, bedroom, NOW!"

She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him down countless corridors, trying to find wherever the TARDIS had placed their bedroom this time. The TARDIS seemed to have formed a habit of moving it every other day or so, especially when she sensed that the couple were in need of it! Amy thought that this was because the TARDIS was very much like her owner, in that she knew that the couple had sex but seemed to be determined to do everything possible to stop them.

When they finally found their room (now devoid of those blasted bunk-beds thank goodness!), Amy pushed Rory onto their king sized bed and straddled him.

"Right Rory, you get this clear. When I wink at you, it means I need you. Preferably inside me. Understand, Mr Pond?"

Rory nodded. He knew this already, he just liked winding his beautiful wife up. She was so sexy when she was angry, her flaming hair flying round her and her eyes glinting like the very stars they were flying through. He also knew that Amy loved to be in control, so playing the fool meant she got to live her fantasy whilst Rory got to take advantage of how alluring she looked.

Amy, satisfied by Rory's answer, lent down and began to kiss him. Rory soon surrendered and let Amy take control, letting her tongue slide into his mouth and caress his own tongue. It had always been this way, Amy being the one to dominate. Her fiery personality complimented Rory's perfectly, making it natural that she would be the one to take charge in the bedroom.

It didn't take long for the clothes to start to come off. Rory's were first, as Amy yanked at his t-shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, allowing her hands to stroke over his well-defined abs and pecs. Soon, his jeans joined his t-shirt in a heap on the floor. Amy rubbed the bulge very obviously growing under Rory's boxers and Rory moaned loudly. He started to tug off his boxers to give Amy better access to his quickly hardening cock, but she slapped his hands away.

"Not yet, Rory. I need to get rid of some of my own clothes first!"

She slid off Rory and stood at the foot of the bed. She slowly unbuttoned her trade mark tartan shirt, giving her husband a tantalising view of her breasts spilling from her bra. She slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall the floor. Next came her mini skirt, which she deftly wriggled out of. Left in just her underwear, she climbed back on to the bed and straddled Rory again, stopping Rory from trying to remove his boxers again. She ground down on him, making him moan even louder that the last time. She leant forward and kissed him again, resting one hand on his chest and running the other through his hair. Rory's hands were also busy, stroking Amy all over, starting with her waist and hips and ending with massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples through her black lace bra. This wasn't enough for Amy, who briefly removed her hands from her husband to reach behind her and unclip her bra, which joined the growing pile of clothes by the bed. Rory's hands soon replaced the bra, continuing to tease her hardened nipples by stroking, squeezing and flicking them. Amy groaned, and pushed her smooth round breasts forward towards Rory's mouth. Rory quickly latched on to them, sucking and nipping at them, knowing that this was probably driving his wife closer to orgasm as she continued to grind on his now completely hard cock.

Amy had enough teasing. She slid down his legs, taking Rory's boxers with her. She stood up, removed her panties without ceremony and launched herself back onto Rory. She was wet and turned on, which meant she wanted Rory to fuck her now, as hard as possible. She lay down next to him and pulled him on top of her. Rory knew exactly what Amy wanted and took great delight in not giving it to her by continuing to tease her. He slid a hand down her perfect body, stopping at her completely wet pussy. Then, he slowly pushed a finger into her sopping cunt, making her moan his name at the top of her voice. Taking this as encouragement, Rory added another finger, pumping them in and out of her, driving Amy wild.

Enough was enough, Amy thought, and she pushed Rory off her. Pushing his torso into the mattress she hovered above Rory's groin, positioning herself, and then slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing cock. It was Rory's turn to moan this time as Amy bounced on his member, making her pert breasts bounce up and down in a perfect rhythm. Amy picked up the speed, pushing herself closer to orgasm and taking her husband with her. Rory bucked his hips, trying to get himself deeper into Amy. His thrusting got faster and harder, making Amy climax loudly, screaming his name and clenching her pussy round Rory's cock, which was more than he could take. Rory thrust sporadically as he came inside his wife, filling her womb with his seed.

Amy collapsed on top of Rory, snuggling her head on his chest, still whimpering from her all-consuming orgasm.

"Oi, Rory, think you'll remember what it means when I wink at you now?"

Rory grinned. Oh yes, there was no way he was "forgetting" that!


End file.
